<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>触不可及【5】 by Ray_YOON</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706194">触不可及【5】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON'>Ray_YOON</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WINNER - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>触不可及【5】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“还是那个…”姜昇润羞红了脸。宋旻浩离得太近了，呼出的热气悉数喷洒在他的耳边，令他的心都痒了起来。强烈的气息萦绕在他周围编织出一张无形的网，只等他自投罗网。<br/>宋旻浩坐回驾驶位，余光瞥着姜昇润白皙颊边的红晕心情舒畅。姜昇润将车窗开了条小缝，想让习习凉风吹走他身心的燥热。<br/>宋旻浩开着车疾驰，终于在一栋建筑前停了下来。白色的小别墅在夜色里尤其迷人，姜昇润愣愣地下车，宋旻浩上前拉住他的手，将人带进了门，“昇润啊，看看我们的家。"房子设计得很巧妙，虽然不大，但却应有尽有。大理石的瓷砖一尘不染，幽幽映着二人的影子，温润的木质楼梯盘旋着，一直通往二层的未知迷人境。姜昇润紧张地绞着手指，站在原地不知所措，胸膛内一颗心脏怦怦乱跳，"昇润啊，千万别心软，他跟你不是一个世界的人..."姜昇润努力平复着自己疯狂的心跳，正要开口，却被宋旻浩抱了个满怀。宋旻浩深深嗅着怀中人的气息，喃喃开口："留在这儿陪我吧昇润，我很想你..."姜昇润叹了口气，自暴自弃地闭上眼，回抱住他，悲哀想道，他又何尝不是呢？重新回到他的怀抱里，感觉他好像也瘦了不少。<br/>感到姜昇润的回应，宋旻浩内心狂喜，软玉温香在怀，断没有不吃干抹净的道理。原本埋在姜昇润锁骨处的头侧过去，在白皙的脖颈处亲吻着，停在姜昇润腰间的手也逐渐不安分起来，一路游移到姜昇润圆润的屁股，不轻不重地揉捏着。"停下，旻浩..."姜昇润感到身前人的变化，不由一阵慌乱。"昇润，我想你..."一双大手伸进姜昇润的衣服里，灵活地在他滑腻的身上燃起欲火。"嗯..."技巧高超的挑逗让姜昇润不禁嘤咛出声。宋旻浩侧头捉住姜昇润的红唇，长舌刮过他口腔内壁中的每一寸，封住他溢出唇角的呻吟。一只手磨蹭着姜昇润胸前的红樱，指甲不时划过乳缝，引得身前小人战栗不已。另一只手则拉开裤链，滑进姜昇润的内裤，握住早已抬头的稚嫩性/器，不紧不慢套弄起来。姜昇润难耐地将头向上扬起，趴在宋旻浩肩膀上不住地细声呻吟。柱头在宋旻浩手中不断分泌出透明的液体，随着宋旻浩的动作微微颤抖着，“啊…旻浩…快到了…再快点…啊…”姜昇润的眼底跟耳畔都染着鲜艳的绯色，红唇微张。宋旻浩加快了手里的速度，惹得姜昇润的叫声与喘息声急促起来，颤抖着在宋旻浩手里到达了高潮。刚泄了身子的姜昇润还在微微喘息，宋旻浩一把将人抱起，将他抛在床上，便欺身上去吻住姜昇润微张的唇瓣，不停吮吸，接吻过于激烈，津液便顺着嘴角流了下来。脱去身上的束缚，宋旻浩将姜昇润双腿驾在双肩，手指塞进早已松软湿润的小穴扩张起来。“嗯啊…哈…”刚高潮过的姜昇润身体更加敏感，随着宋旻浩扩张的动作不禁随着扭动自己的腰，以舒缓身体深处的痒。“宝贝，爽吗…” “嗯…快点…要你的那根…”宋旻浩抽出手指，将性/器挤进小穴，一直顶到最深处。“啊…太深了…”宋旻浩开始抽送起来，抽插中白浊顺着两人交合处流了出来。“啊…好爽…啊…旻浩…”宋旻浩加快了抽插的频率，将性/器整根拔出，再整根插入，过分的刺激让姜昇润不禁大叫出来，粗大的性/器在小穴里横冲直撞，每一次都狠狠擦过敏感点，让他如登极乐。“啊…快到了…嗯啊……”小穴一阵绞紧，白浊悉数喷在宋旻浩的腹肌上，紧致的小穴也把宋旻浩夹得射了出来，两人身上遍布对方的精/液。宋旻浩抱紧了姜昇润，轻松地将他抱了起来，走向浴室。姜昇润累得不行，眼皮直打架，便由着宋旻浩抱他进了浴室。“太累了，屁股痛，腰也痛。明天说什么都要分房睡。”迷迷糊糊睡着前，姜昇润如是想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>